


Therianthropy

by rainbowdracula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolf Sex, Witches, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: A beast is only a beast when you do not love it.Keith is a witch, far from the civilized world, but he does not lack for company on the night of the full moon.





	Therianthropy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this ask](https://joltron.tumblr.com/post/172863927113/sheith-au-where-keith-is-a-thirsty-witch-and) on Tumblr. While I did not follow it exactly, it pushed me to write about werewolf Shiro and thirsty, thirsty witch Keith.

High up in the velvety sky the Moon was shining and bright in its pregnancy, casting its silver light down upon the twisting and thick forest down below. In the coolness of late autumn, the trees were barren, their twisted branches becoming fingers reaching fruitlessly to the sunless sky. The only true path through the labyrinth woods was a trail of packed dirt that wound from the main road and to a small cottage, far from town or village.

Many stories were spun around the stone and plaster cottage; everyone had a dark tale about what lurked behind the wooden fence and thick garden, always in bloom despite the season. Only the most desperate – the heartbroken, the sick, the vindictive – made the long carriage ride to bother its owner. Warm light spilled past closed lace curtains and through the picture window up front, a lantern in the dark. Like a shadow puppet projected up on to a screen, Keith’s silhouette slowly brushed his hair.

The cottage was one main room, the bedroom sectioned off from the kitchen and living room by red curtains. Past them, Keith sat on his low bed, drawing an ivory comb through his long black hair until it was sleek and shining in the oil lamplight. His nightshirt fell just to his thighs, the thin cotton doing little to keep him modest; even with the hearth blazing, his nipples were peaking through, pink and hard. He twisted his hair into a simple ponytail and stood up, parting his curtains and stepping into the front room.

Keith’s home was full of curiosities – exotic plants hung from the exposed ceiling beams, a stone-topped table covered by jars and other containers, and his shelves were overflowing with thick leather-bound tomes. In the fiery hearth, a cauldron bubbled with strange liquid. Keith took a metal tin from his table and sat in the armchair in from of fire. He watched the dancing flames for a while before his pale hands started to roam, moving and touching as if they belonged to someone else. His deft fingers pinched his nipples through his shirt and he moaned, the sound filling up the house and spilling out into the quiet night.

He pulled off his nightshirt and shuddered at the feeling of his hands on bare skin. He stroked his hardening cock a few times before his fingers danced back, circling around his hole. Keith forced himself to pull his hands away to open the metal tin. Inside was a white cream that smelled like cinnamon, and Keith took a dollop of it. He returned to himself, rubbing the cream around his hole; at first it was cold, making him shudder, but it warmed up quickly. Soon, it was spreading fire through Keith’s veins, making his body tremble and his breath come out in huffs. With agonizing slowness, he pushed two fingers inside.

The feeling of the cream warming him from the inside out made Keith shake, unable to control how his voice sung out his pleasure. He gripped his leaking cock, stroking it in counterpoint with the fingers pistoning in and out. His legs kicked and twitched, completely out of his control, and the breeze was near-agonizing on his sensitive nipples. If he was in his right mind, Keith would find his noises mortifying: whines and squeals, moans and groans. Keith was teetering at the edge of a precipice, just about to go rocketing off—

A howl cut through the forest. Keith froze, heart fluttering even faster.

Slowly, he stood up and walked to the back door. Hanging from a hook was a black robe and he put it on; despite going to his knees, the thin lacy fabric did little to cover his excitement. Slowly, he pushed open the door and peered out into the forest beyond his home. Beyond the back gate, a pair of yellow eyes watched him from the tree line, the only light in the pitch blackness. Keith’s breath hitched.

He walked out into the night, bare feet tickled by the plush grass of his garden. A low, rumbling growl made his blood boil, and Keith pushed open his gate. The beast stepped out the darkness and into the moonlight.

He was huge, probably a foot taller than Keith and over double his weight, covered in thick, sculpted muscle. The beast walked and moved like a man yet possessed the ears and tail of a wolf. His mouth was open, revealing his sharp white fangs and long tongue. Between his powerful thighs, his cock was long and thick. Keith shook at the sight of it.

“Shiro,” Keith said, breathy. Lustful. _Desperate._ With a howl, Shiro set himself upon Keith.

Keith groaned as Shiro’s long tongue was forced into his mouth, Shiro’s claws pricking his hips through his lacy robe. Shiro swept Keith up into his arms and took him deep into the woods, leaving the lights of the cottage behind. Keith pressed his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck, inhaling the raw and wild scent of him.

Deep in the woods, far from roads and villages and towns, was Shiro’s den: a cave half hidden by shrubs and tree roots. Despite its rough exterior, inside it was warm and soft, rough earth covered by fur and hide. Shiro laid Keith down among the fur, and with a wave of his hand Keith set alight the small lantern near the den entrance, casting everything in warm flickering light. Shiro didn’t care much – instead, he ripped Keith’s robe into worthless strips and nosed at his skin, scenting him. Keith stroked his wild hair, knowing not to push Shiro too hard on nights like these.

He suckled on Keith’s nipples, making Keith squirm until he felt claws pricking his side. Instead, Keith hitched his long legs over Shiro’s waist, ankles crossing in the back; Shiro moved down lower, to the crux of Keith’s legs, and lapped Keith’s hole. Keith moaned. Shiro tasted the cream, and his already frayed self-control snapped further.

Keith’s hips were lifted into the air, legs falling until his knees were at his ears, and Shiro’s tongue dived deep into him. It sent shockwaves up and down his body, and Keith tossed his head back and forth, beyond the point of foreplay before they started.

“Shiro,” he pleaded, voice wrecked. “Please.”

With a growl, Shiro withdrew, and flipped Keith on to his stomach. Keith got his knees under himself and arched his hips into the air, luring Shiro in. In this feral state, it was an easy task.

Shiro’s hands wrapped around Keith’s hips, claws pressing into his flat stomach and making him bleed. The scent of blood only made Shiro wilder, his huge cock rubbing against Keith but not slipping in. Keith whimpered as if injured, trying to angle himself so this throbbing hunger might be satisfied. Finally, blessedly, Shiro’s cock pressed in.

Keith tossed his head back, eyes and mouth wide but unable to make a sound. Shiro pressed forward, forcing Keith into an even more unnatural bend as his hands pressed down on Keith’s lower back. Keith felt every inch of him as Shiro bottomed out.

Under the full moon, Shiro did not give him time to adjust to the penetration. His hips started moving immediately, pumping in and out of Keith with increasing speed and force, and then he started using his grip to move Keith up and down with the rhythm of his thrusts. Keith clutched the furs, unable to do anything except hang on, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes and loud whimpers spilling from his red mouth. Pressure was building at the base of his spine already, having pushed himself so close to the edge earlier. He was a string stretched tighter and tighter between two points, leaking cock dragging through the fur.

With a scream, Keith came, his vision whiting out as his brain was overcome with the rush of feeling, and then blackness crept in. He knew nothing except the fullness of Shiro inside him, rubbing against his prostate and setting all his nerves alight. He became lost in it, drifting along without a real sense of time or place.

When he finally came back to reality, it was because of constant stimulation arousing him. Shiro had adjusted, placing his powerful arms on either side of Keith’s head. Cheek mashed against the fur, Keith watched the muscles shifting beneath the skin, highlighted by the lamp – and watched the hair darken, become thicker, become animalistic. High above the cave, the Moon reached its apex, and Shiro let out a true animal howl.

Keith could feel the transformation, how as his fur grew so did his body – muscles and bone lengthening, thickening. His already huge cock becoming even bigger until it felt like Keith was about to be split in two, the thick knot pressing against yet not quite entering him. Shiro panted in his ear, teeth poised close to Keith’s elegant neck. Keith panted and drooled into the fur, not even able to muster the energy to grip it. Shiro moved him, slamming him back on his cock, the thick head brutal against his prostate. With a weak, trembling voice, Keith cried out as he orgasmed again – dry, intense, almost numbing.

Shiro roared as Keith clenched down, teeth sinking into Keith’s white neck and knot pushing into his body. Keith sobbed, filled to the brim by sensation and Shiro’s unrelenting orgasm. Shiro’s deep, rumbling growl filled the den and shuddered Keith’s bones, hips jerking as the aftershocks as he came down. Slowly, he withdrew his teeth and rolled them on to their sides, big furry body guarding Keith from the den entrance; his long tongue lavished attention on the bite. The act was soothing, making Keith drift slowly to sleep, Shiro’s powerful heartbeat in his ears.

 

 

* * *

Outside the den, birds were chirping in celebration of a new day. Inside the den, Keith’s eyes fluttered open.

His body was sore, but the bone deep satisfaction fucked into him was much more powerful. Behind him, Shiro was warm and heavy – the fur had receded, his body shrunk from beast to tall, strapping man. His face was still resting next to Keith’s bitemark, a clear sign he had fallen asleep licking it. Keith smiled, reaching back to stroke Shiro’s hair. Shiro grumbled, nuzzling Keith jaw before croaking out a, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Keith said, voice equally as shot. “Did you have a good full moon?”

“Yes,” Shiro said. “How about you? Are you alright?”

“I feel amazing,” Keith said.

Shiro shifted on to his hands and knees above Keith. One hand cradled Keith’s face; the other, the cursed one, supported him.

“I scratched you,” Shiro said, brow furrowed. “I _bit_ you.”

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and pulled him down, wrapping his limbs all around him to keep Shiro in place.

“I loved it,” Keith assured. “You make me feel good.”

Shiro smiled against Keith’s cheek. Keith kissed Shiro’s temple, and then pulled a face.

“What is it?” Shiro asked.

“You smell like wet dog,” Keith answered. Shiro made a noise of mock outrage and started to rub his sweaty body into Keith’s face, resulting in shrieking laughter that carried through the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr at rainbowdracula!


End file.
